Turn of Events
by SilverShadowJynx
Summary: What if, before Anais was born, before Darwin was adopted by the Watterson's, the very family got into a wreck? Only little 8 year old Gumball surviving, his family dead, he runs away. Living on the streets for a short time, before Darwin's family -The Angelo's- find him, adopting him. Later, Gumball see's something he wouldn't have ever thought the nice, caring family would do.
1. Hospital

**Chapter 1: Hospital**

The small boys hands fiddle nervously in his lap, thumbs having a silent war. Doctors and nurses of all sorts hurry by him, going into this room, going into that room. None seemed to pay any attention to the seemingly quiet boy, no one seemed to even see him. He sat in the cushiony red velvet chair that was placed near a door…which had the boy's family resting in the cots that he was sure were there. Whimpering at the memory that had happened only about thirty minutes ago, he presses a cool hand to his throbbing forehead, trying to ease the pain. Tears slide down his cheeks, causing blood and salty tears to drip onto his torn and bloodied jeans.

He had been the only one to survive in the car crash. His mother, and father…he didn't know what had happened to them. He hadn't been aloud to see them since he called 911. Gumball, a small seven year old boy…normal boys his age shouldn't have to go through that. It-it wasn't fair. He shook violently as he recalled the happening.

_**Flashback**_

_Nicole turns around slightly to look at her first born, Anais wasn't born yet. But, she was due really soon -in fact, Nicole had just lost her water and they where on their way to the hospital now- therefore, the Watterson family had already figured out a name for the unborn girl. The mother smiles at her son, her sharp canines sparkling in the dim light. _

"_Gumball, honey. Are you excited?" She asks softly._

_The boys blue hair flops into his eyes as he shakes his head roughly, waking up from his slumber, "What for momma?"_

_Nicole laughs quietly, "To be a big brother?"_

_His icy blue eyes widen, "Big brother?" He asks._

_She nods, "Yes, to your little sister, Anais."_

"…_Little sister?" His bottom lip pokes out, frowning he shakes his head. "No! I don't want a little sister!" _

_Nicole giggles at her sons behavior, "Gumball honey. This is a big privilege, you'll be a good brother and you'll have fun-"_

"_No! No, no, no, NO!" He cries, stomping his feet against the ground, small fist hitting the back of Richard's seat angrily. "No! I don't want a sister!" He cries, tears flowing down his face._

_Richard sighs, looking in the review mirror at his son, "Gumball stop crying please. Daddy's trying to drive." He says in a mellow tone._

"_NO!" He screams, and suddenly, Nicole's screaming at Richard to look out._

_BOOM! The semi crashes into the Watterson's car without warning, of course it was on Nicole's side, crushing her. The car flips, rolling across the pavement. Gumball screams, smelling smoke and gasoline…and blood. He screams for his mom, his dad, and eventually his unborn sister. Just as the car stops rolling, and skids to a stop…another car slams into it, from the front of the car. Gumball wails, seeing his mother and father slumped over in their seats, blood gushing out of their heads and many other places where deep gashes were. The car stops rolling on the hood, the wheels spinning in the air. _

_Gumball cries, unbuckling his seatbelt with shaky hands, screaming when his head hit's the roof when he falls down. He rolls over and see's the window's broken, the small boy crawls out of it lying on the cool pavement. Parts of the cars roll around everywhere. The last people -or rather, person- that had hit their car opens the door and runs over to the small boy. The man sways slightly, but hands the cell phone he had pulled out to Gumball._

"_Call…nine-one-one." He gasps, then falls over. _

_Gumball blinks teary eyed at the man, dialing the numbers he was told into the phone with shaky fingers._

_On the other line a woman speaks up, "Hello? How may we be of service?"_

"_Help! My mommy and daddy are hurt!" He wails, tightening his grip on the phone, looking over at their car, which he saw had them hanging upside down in._

"_What happened honey?" The ladies voice asks calmly._

"_A big car…it hit us. Their stuck! Please help!" Gumball begs._

_The woman gasps, "We'll be their soon sweetie, are you stuck in the car too?"_

"_N-no." He whimpers._

_The woman sighs, "Okay, get as far away from the cars as you can for me okay?"_

_He nods, "O-okay. Save my mommy and daddy and sister."_

"_Your sister?" The woman asks, but it's difficult to hear behind the sound of sirens approaching him._

"_Yes, my momma was going to have her." He answers weakly, standing up and limping away from the cars, tears sliding down his cheeks._

_The woman sighs, "Okay sweetie, are you away from the cars?" _

"_Yeah." He sits down, watching his car sadly. "Another man hit us…he's fainted."_

"_Oh, alright. I've got to go honey, wait for the ambulance and don't go near the car." The woman says quickly._

"_Okay b-bye…" The trembling boy sets the phone on the ground, folding his knees to his chest._

_The ambulance's arrived shortly after the crash. The men and women picked up the passed out man, and firefighters got his parents and semi driver out of the truck and into the back of the white flashing car. He was soon picked up and brought into the ambulance with his parents._

_**Flashback Ended**_

Gumball's ears twitch when a doctor comes up to him, a clipboard in hand, a frown on his face. The man kneels in front of Gumball, looking the small boy in the eyes.

"Gumball, we found out what happened to your parents." The man said quietly.

The boy smiles, assuming it's good news, but the man shakes his head.

"Their dead, sweetie." Gumball's ears drop, and tears stream down his cheeks as he sobbed. "You're going to go to a orphanage, to get a new home."

"No!" He howls, but as soon as the man reaches out to him the feline kicks the doctor in the face.

The man yelps, holding his injured face tightly, allowing the bawling boy to slip out of the chair and bolt down the halls. The small feline runs out of the hospital, it already being night time, his vision adjusts to the dark light. He screams, running down the streets, not a care in the world where he was going. Not to an orphanage, that's for sure. After a few hours of endless running, the boy collapses in a ally. He curls up into a ball behind the dumpster and cries himself to sleep that night. And the next few weeks that come. He lives in the alleyway for a month, without being found. He missed having a family, and going to school, his old life. He wanted it back. He wasn't getting it back.

* * *

**So here it is! I wrote it finally! I know, a little fast paced...sorry, I rushed it. I was trying to write my Gumwin fic instead, but I wanted to let my dear friend "Trueleaf" get to read this. So I finished it for them :) Hope you like it buddy! So for you other fans of mine, this does not include Gumwin. Nope. Sorry, It's a goal of mine to keep it that way for this story. I have to admit, a few time I may slip up...**


	2. Pizza

Chapter 2: Pizza

_**Six Years Later**_

Gumball peeks around the corner, watching hungrily as the front door opens and closes. His mouth begins to water as the smell of pizza wafts through the air, filling his nose. The feline licks his chapped lips, slinking in between the bodies of many men, women, and children that filled the sidewalk. Gumball presses his back against the brick wall that was besides the glass windows of the fast food restaurant. He ignored the disgusted looks and gagging he got from the passers, he stunk, he knew it, but he had no where to live. Gumball sighs, brushing off as much mud and muck off of his torn, bloody clothing that hung off of him because they were far to big. He had to dig his clothes and belongings out of the garbage because of his lack of money. Or, he had to steal things.

The fifteen year old boy runs a hand through his hair, pushing the glass door open. As soon as he walks into the building, the greasy smell of pizza and other delicious foods curl around him, making him feel at peace. A boy, his age, that had clean orange hair, and bright green eyes stared at him, gaze softening. The boy sat with a man and a woman, but Gumball didn't look at them more than a second. The boy actually smiled at him.

Gumball froze, feeling warmth fill him, he had never been looked at with such care, understanding, and…something close to love. He smiled, turning away from the boy after giving a small wave that looked much more like a jittery twitch in his hand instead. He calmly walks over to the front desk, touching the cool wood and smiles at the woman behind it.

"H-hi can I-" His gaze drops as the woman scrunches her nose at him.

She scoffs, "What's a pest like _ye'_ doing in here? Get out, scat!" She growls in her Scottish accent, her fangs unsheathing, and her fork tongue flickering out, brushing her lips. Snake.

He gulps, ears drooping, "Pl-please ma'am, I'm not a pest -really I'm a uh…a uhm…"

Her yellow eyes narrow, "A _runt_?" She hissed, laughing at her own evil joke.

Gumball sighs, scratching his arm, icy blue eyes scanning his surroundings, "A cat." He whispers, eyes landing on a half eaten pizza. He licked his lips, glancing at the snake woman again, before he dashed.

"Get 'em!" She snarled, lunging over the desk at the boy.

The feline jumps through the air, his lightness taking him ever faster to his destination: the pizza. He lands on the table, snatching the pizza in his hands before sinking his teeth into and leaping off the table as the lady and a large man slammed into where he had just been. He bolts for the door, but of course he tripped. He yowls, dropping the pizza, sliding across the floor and banging right into that table with the boy and his parents. Gumball grunts, standing up, only to be hit on the head with a broom.

"Hey st-stop it!" He cries, tears leaking out of his eyes and dripping off of his chin, onto the hardwood floor.

The lady hisses, "Get out of here boy!" She shoves him out of the door -which was held open- and onto the street, much like people did to animals, throw them away and out in the rain to die.

The weeping boy stands up, walking shamefully away from his only hope of food for the night, back turned. He creeps into the alleyway he had lived in since his family had died, grabbing the torn blanket his mother had made for him that he had stolen from his old house and wrapping it around himself, wiping his tears away. And the rain.

"Hello?" A soft voice echo's in the dark area.

Gumball looks up, sniffling, only to see the boy in the restaurant, "Y-yea?"

The boy smiles, walking over and kneeling next to the feline, "Hi, my name's Darwin."

"Gu-Gumball." The feline smiles back, clutching his blanket to his chest. "What are you d-doing here? Shouldn't you b-be with your family?"

Darwin shrugs, sitting by his side, reaching out to the shivering feline, "Yeah, but I brought you this."

The blue haired boy takes the greasy napkin in his hands, and unwraps it shakily. He gasps, beneath the napkin was two slices of pizza and a bread stick…still warm. Gumball looks over at Darwin's other outstretched palm, revealing a wad of money. The feline takes it carefully, setting the food on his lap to count the money…one…ten…fifty…one hundred dollars.

"O-one hundred d-dollars?" He stutters, amazement showing though his cracked voice.

"Yeah," Darwin shrugged. "I got mom to give it to me, we're pretty rich." He grinned.

Gumball nods, "I…thank you. Thank you so much." He purrs, tears sliding down his cheeks as he stuffs the money in his coat pockets and wraps the pizza up.

Darwin nods, "Sure thing. Hey, why are you living here? In this alley?" He points around them.

The feline drops his gaze, "I have no home."

"What about your family?" Darwin asks softly.

"Dead." He whispers, biting his lip. "Died in a car crash when I was nine. Lived here ever since."

Darwin frowns, "I-I'm sorry, Gumball, I didn't know and I didn't mean to-"

"-It's fine. I like talking to someone for a change. Not alone. Or talking to myself." Gumball says softly, brushing a strand of his overly long hair out of his face.

"You know what, I bet you'd like a nice, warm shower and a bed to sleep in huh?" Darwin says,

The feline narrows his eyes, a low growl rumbling throughout his chest, "Are you mocking me? Or taunting me?" He growls, suddenly defensive.

The fish shakes his head roughly, flailing his hands like a retarded dolphin, "No, no, no, no! I didn't mean- no." He sighs, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I was _offering_."

Blue eyebrows furrow, "What?"

"You can stay at my house! I'm ninety-nine point nine percent that my parents and siblings will let you, with eagerness too!" Darwin grins.

Gumball had stopped listening after the word "siblings" slipped out of the other teens mouth, "S-siblings. _Anais_." Tears pool in his icy blue eyes at the thought of his sister that he never even got to meet.

Darwin raises an eyebrow, a frown replacing his smile, "Ani-what? Why are you crying, Gumball? D-did I say something to upset you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

The feline places a shaky finger over the sputtering boys mouth in a lame attempt to quiet him, "N-no, I h-had a s-sibling…A s-sister."

"Oh?" Darwin chews his lip. "What'd she look like?"

Gumball pauses, eyes widening, "Um…"

He didn't exactly know what she looked like, besides the pictures his parents had shown him a _long_ time ago of her in his mother's stomach; he had no idea, but he told Darwin what he assumed.

"She was beautiful, and smart. She could easily outnumber me in anything, always number one. She had rabbit ears like her father, and soft brown eyes. Soft pink hair that made rainbows feel ashamed of their competition for beauty, and obviously Anais had won. She was my sister." Gumball smiles, tears slowly dripping off his chin and into his lap.

"How old was she?" Darwin asked.

"…She was never born." Gumball says quietly, so much that the goldfish had to lean forwards to hear him correctly.

"Then how…did you know what she looked like?" Darwin cocks his head to the side.

Gumball shrugged, "I didn't have to _see_ her to _know_ what she looked like. All I truly know is that she would've been a walking angel if she was still here."

Darwin frowned, "…You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but; what happened?"

The feline's eyes darken, turning a angry shade of blue, clashing with his bright blue hair, "They died, in a car crash; like I told you. I had distracted my father and mother -who was in labor when this happened- and…the semi hit us. I was the only one to survive after the second car crashed into us…me." Gumball's gaze falls to his left leg, pulling up the pant leg and pointed at a scar that traveled up his calf, "I got this from the crash."

For some reason, Gumball felt like he could pour his heart out to this boy for years, and Darwin would still be sitting there as the confused feline rambled on about who knows what, ears open, and mouth tied shut, until he would give advice. These two had a bond, Gumball could feel it, he had never felt this close to someone before. This of course wasn't in a romantic way, but a family/friend type, he missed that with his parents.

"Darwin, honey?" A woman's sing song voice drifted into the alley.

The boys head whipped around, "Yeah mom?"

"Are you ready to go?" She asked softly, eyes landing on the feline who stared at her.

Darwin turned towards Gumball, "Hey mom…can this boy -Gumball- stay with us? He has no home and is really nice. Please?" Darwin begged, lip poking out and eyes widening.

The woman sighs, "Sure thing, sweetie, my name is Crystal; Darwin's mother. Do you have anything you'd like bring with you, to stay at our home?"

Gumball blushes, gathering his few belongings, "That's it. Thank you Mrs…? Um, what's your last name?"

"Angelo." She smiles softly, twisting slightly to get a look at something, "Hold on a second honey!"

"Oh…thank you Mrs. Angelo." Gumball stands up, walking over to Darwin's mother -Crystal- he hesitates, setting a hand on the brick wall he had got to know so well. "Bye." He whispers.

Crystal had orange hair, much like her son, but hers was a yellow-orange. Her eyes were the gentlest shade of violet the boy had ever seen, such care radiating from them. She leads the boys over to a black mini van, taking a seat in the passengers seat. Darwin climbs into the back, dragging Gumball in behind him. Once everyone was settled into the car, the man -Gumball assumed he was Darwin's father- in the front seat twisted around, looking the feline up and down. He breaks out into a grin.

"Hello son!" He laughs good heartedly, making Gumball jump. "What's your name, I assume I should know what it is considering you'll be staying in my house?"

Gumball fiddles with his thumbs, "G-Gumball sir."

"Sir…honey…did he just call me 'sir'?" He shakes his head, another laugh shaking his thin frame. He had wavy red hair, bright green eyes, and seemed like a happy man. "No need for that, Gumball, you can call me Danny. Danny Angelo." He smirks.

"Alright, Danny…Thank you for letting me stay with you." Gumball smiles.

Crystal's eyes Gumball's hair, pursing her lips in thought, "Gumball, sweetie, do you mind if I cut your hair? It's getting a bit long and shaggy…"

It was true, his blue hair was just barely brushing past his shoulders, and his bangs were constantly in his eyes. He nods absentmindedly, giving the woman what she hoped for.

Gumball turned towards Darwin thoughtfully, "How many siblings do you have?"

Darwin burst out laughing, "Um…let's see…Coral, Pacifica, Atlantis, and Finn. So; four."

Gumball's eyes widen, "Wow."

"Yup."

"Who's the oldest?" The feline grins.

"In this order from oldest to youngest: Finn, Coral, me, and Pacifica and Atlantis… They're twins." He whispered the last part with a giggle.

Gumball nods, maybe, just maybe, life was looking up to him for once. He was already looking at Darwin's family -the Angelo's- as his own. Sure, he may not be of the same blood, species, or even share the last name, but family wasn't about that…it was about respect, understanding, and most of all love. He hoped that he could find a home here.


End file.
